Mission
The Mission provides the objectives for a Battle, giving an idea of any special objectives that may be required for the mission. New missions are unlocked at higher Admiral Levels. Assassination In Assassinations missions an important office is on board an admiral ship. His vulnerability will create the perfect opportunity to strike him down. Attacker Objectives: My agents have identified a high-ranking enemy officer that must be dealt with. Seek out the target ship and eliminate it. * Destroy the targeted enemy ship. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: We have intercepted an enemy transmission marking your ship for destruction. The enemy has designated your vessel as a priority target. * Destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage or disengage the target. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: During Assassination missions the Attacker has more Fleet Points than the Defender. * 300 points defender / 450 points attacker unlocked at Admiral Level 5 * 400 points defender / 600 points attacker unlocked at Admiral Level 5 Breakthrough Breakthroughs involve a blockade in a part of space that is critical to keep a system under control. A set of Defensive Platforms materialise the choke point of the conflict. Attacker Objectives: Your fleet must break through an enemy blockade. As long as the blockade exists, the Imperial Navy cannot operate freely in this system. * Destroy defence platforms and get Line Ships across the map. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: An enemy fleet is threatening to break through our blockade! Please, destroy these ships before they reach my planet. * Destroy enough enemy Line Ships or hold long enough. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: * 300 points unlocked at Admiral Level 2, Defender has 2 Defence Platforms * 600 points unlocked at Admiral Level 5, Defender has 4 Defence Platforms Convoy Convoys are missions in which valuable transport ships carry personnel and supplies from one system to another. Attacker Objectives: We have detected an enemy convoy carrying important resources. The convoy's route takes them through this system, so it is ripe for an attack! * Destroy more than half the enemy transport ships. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: A convoy is en route to my world with several important resources aboard. Please, protect my ships! * Get more than half your transport ships across the map. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: * 300 points unlocked at Admiral Level 2, including 3 Transporter ships * 600 points unlocked at Admiral Level 5, including 6 Transporter ships Cruiser Clash In Cruiser Clash, the only goal is to destroy or rout the entire enemy fleet. Attacker Objectives: An enemy fleet is harassing a nearby system. If we attack at once, we have an opportunity to reduce the enemy's presence in the Gothic Sector. * Destroy or make the enemy fleet disengage! Defender Objectives: A small scout force has been destroyed by an enemy fleet. Reports indicate that the enemy ships are moving in our direction. * Destroy or make the enemy fleet disengage! Fleet Points: * 250 points unlocked at Admiral Level 1 * 300 points unlocked at Admiral Level 2 * 400 points unlocked at Admiral Level 3 * 500 points unlocked at Admiral Level 4 * 600 points unlocked at Admiral Level 5 * 700 points unlocked at Admiral Level 7 Data Recovery Data Recovery missions involve a ship containing sensible data for the factions of the conflict as they try to get the edge on their opponents through it. Attacker Objectives: Vital information has been located aboard an enemy ship. Recover this data at all costs. * Seize the data by assault action and disengage with it. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: Enemy ships are en route to your location. The enemy's objective is to seize certain data carried aboard your ship's cogitators. * Disengage with the data * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: * 400 points unlocked at Admiral Level 3 * 500 points unlocked at Admiral Level 4 * 600 points unlocked at Admiral Level 5 * 700 points unlocked at Admiral Level 7 Space Station Assault Space Station Assault involves huge stations used for maintenance of the ships composing a fleet, making them a valuable asset to keep, or to destroy. Attacker Objectives: One of our space stations has fallen into enemy hands. We request that you take back the installation, or, as a last resort, destroy it. * Destroy the space station in time * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: Emergency message! One of our space stations is under enemy attack! Requesting assistance. * Destroy or make the enemy fleet disengage and keep the station from destruction. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: During Space Station Assault missions the Attacker has more Fleet Points than the Defender. * 300 points defender / 600 points attacker unlocked at Admiral Level 5, Defender has 1 Space Station and 2 Orbital Platforms * 400 points defender / 700 points attacker unlocked at Admiral Level 7, Defender has 1 Space Station and 2 Orbital Platforms Planetary Assault Planetary Assaults are battles on which the fate of systems depends on the armies that fight on their ground. Spatial supremacy and firepower will be vital to win the world. Attacker Objectives: Our troops are fighting enemy ground forces on a planet in this system. We need your fleet's assistance to complete the conquest of this world. * Reach indicated areas with indicated ships in time. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Defender Objectives: My world is being overrun by enemy troops! Your fleet is my planet's only hope to turn the tide of the ground battle. * Force the attacker to miss enough objectives. * Or destroy/Make the enemy fleet disengage. Fleet Points: * 600 points unlocked at Admiral Level 6 Category:Battles